


Only Skin

by nsfwgoblin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwgoblin/pseuds/nsfwgoblin
Summary: Ferdinand's new neighbor's music taste is insufferable.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Only Skin

Was Ferdinand justified in his hatred towards the man who lived in the apartment next door to him? Probably not. Would he still feel a strong animosity for Hubert von Vestra every time Ferdinand heard a noise through the wall? Absolutely.

It started in the beginning of the month. Ferdinand that heard a certain banging that could only be described as cardboard boxes being dragged across the hardwood floor. He leaned his head out over the balcony to get a better view. He couldn’t see anything, but it was obvious that the apartment next door was suddenly occupied, because the sliding door to the balcony was open.

After a moment of quiet, music began to pour out onto the balcony. Woeful saxophone filled the air, accompanied by a soulful choir. After a minute, the choir switched back to saxophone, but now audio fried.

What on Seiros’ name was this music?

Ferdinand couldn’t help but continue listening to the music; it was mystifying in some awful way. 

After a moment of considering exactly what he was listening to, he left his apartment and knocked on the door.

As he waited for the door to be open, Ferdinand prepped what he his conversational game-plan was.

_Alright, you’re going to ask him to turn it down a little, and then you’re going to offer him if he’d like some of your own music recommendations, because clearly this is no—_

Mid-thought, the door opened.

Ferdinand was met with the same album, now louder. The doorway was filled with a pale man, tall, and alert green eyes, despite his dark circles. He was wearing a faded concert shirt that was slightly too big for him and a pair of black sweatpants. Behind him were several boxes, some opened, others stacked six feet high.

“Can I help you?” he drawls, looking annoyed.

“Ferdinand von Aegir,” Ferdinand begins putting out his hand.

The new neighbor notices the gesture but does not move his own hand.

“I lived next door, and though I am a music enthusiast myself, I was hoping if you’d lower your volume, or at change it all together? I can give you some albums I like, digitally or in a hard copy if you have the means to play it.”

The last song bled into the next and the man shrugged.

“Hubert von Vestra,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I guess I can turn it down.”

As soon as Ferdinand opened his mouth to thank his new neighbor, the door was closed in his face.

_How incredibly rude._ Ferdinand thought to himself.

———

The new neighbor in fact, never turned down his music. Maybe down a degree, but not enough to make a difference. No matter where he sat in his home, Ferdinand was forced to hear the experimental horns. On the balcony or his living room space, it didn’t matter, he could still hear the music. The bathroom with the shower running helped muffle it mostly, but Ferdinand refused to drink his morning cup of tea on the toilet seat.

It went on for almost an hour. By the end, the saxophones and wailing faded, and Ferdinand was free. Now, it was time to play something that he enjoyed, and maybe Hubert would suffer the same fate he did all morning.

There was no need for a battle of who had weirder music taste, but Ferdinand felt like he needed to impress his Hubert. 

After a moment of deep contemplation, Ferdinand decided to go with his gut. Anyway, it’s not like _he_ would play his music loud enough for Hubert to hear it. He scrolled through the albums on his Spotify app and clicked on an album. Trumpets began to play, with symbols and a quiet background singer beginning to sing melodic “oohs.” Quickly, the lead singer joined in and started his verse.

Ferdinand continued on with his life and cleaned up around the apartment, singing along to the music, mimicking the lead singer’s whiny voice, and then singing loudly with his whole chest as he vacuumed the rug in his living room.

He danced while he dusted, and for a moment, forgot about the grey cloud that was his new neighbor. Keeping his sliding door open to continue to hear the album, Ferdinand took a moment on his balcony to cool off.

“glass beach, really?” 

Ferdinand met the sight of Hubert, attaching a planter to the railing of his balcony.

“Oh, was I being too loud?” Ferdinand asked, almost mockingly.

Hubert paused to look at Ferdinand.

“The walls are thin and the balcony door was open. You are guilty in doing the same exact thing I was doing an hour ago.”

“Well, I will close the door, if you so please. I am a gentleman.”

“Don’t bother, bedroom community is a bearable song. Also, your singing voice also has…a certain charm to it.”

———

Ferdinand did not want to admit that Hubert’s comment had a lasting effect on him, but it did. Though he was cruel, it seemed like Hubert was willing to give compliments when he thought they were due. 

In the two months that Hubert lived in the apartment next door, the two of them have began to swap albums. Hubert’s copy of signed copy of Hop Along's “Painted Shut” for Ferdinand’s copy of Tune-Yards’ “W H O K I L L” was the first. He didn’t know if Hubert would be into his pick, but from the moment he heard the lead singer’s husky voice on the opening track of “The Knock”, he was instantly impressed.

“You seem to like upbeat suffering,” Hubert said with a smirk when they traded albums.

Ferdinand scowled, but quickly schooled his face. “And you seem to like pretentious instrumentals.”

Hubert shrugged, “I cannot deny what I like.” 

“Tell me what you think in a few days.”

This would become a ritual, they briefly met as a truce to give each other music but danced around each other any other time. Ferdinand wished this wasn’t how their relationship worked, but maybe this was the beginning of a friendship.

He couldn’t help but smile when he heard the faint, familiar notes of “Powa” play from behind the shared wall an hour after their exchange.

———

As they got to know each other, Ferdinand couldn’t help but notice small things about Hubert. How he watered his plants at the same time of day every day, or how he would bring up Ferdinand’s packages and leave them by the door if he got to the mail room first.

There was something exciting about Hubert underneath the grimace and the sharp tongue, and Ferdinand couldn’t help but think, maybe they could be something more than friends. They have yet to go into each bother’s apartments but they’ve swapped phone numbers, and in moments of weakness when Ferdinand stress baked, Hubert was always on the receiving end.

Though they didn’t plan it, they even went to a show together. A small venue a few blocks from their building, they made eye contact as the line moved to get into the venue. Waiting by the entrance for Ferdinand, Hubert without a word decided to spend the night with the redhead.

The two took turns buying each other drinks and commented on the opener’s bass lines absentmindedly. It felt like they were friends. It felt…right.

The more Ferdinand thought about it, the more he wanted to see more of Hubert. Wanted to watch movies together and swap playlists.

_I refuse, I refuse to have feelings for this man_ , Ferdinand reminded himself.

———

As their relationship grew, Hubert’s willingness to push the envelope did as well.

It was 2 AM and Ferdinand desperately wanted to sleep. Similar to the first day they met, Ferdinand could hear Hubert’s music pulsating through the wall. However, this time he knew the album.

FvA: Hubert, please, it’s 2, are you listening to lift your skinny fists? who listens to godspeed at two o’clock on the morning.

Hubert: Ignorant, it’s “He Has Left Us Alone but Shafts of Light Sometimes Grace the Corner of Our Rooms”. You should know better, Ferdinand.

FvA: As much as I would love to discuss the stylistic differences of goodspeed you black emperor and silver mt. zion with you, I would like to do it in the morning, after I’ve slept my full eight hours and have had my morning tea.

FvA: Why are you even up this late?

Hubert: Purposely to make you suffer.

After the final text, Hubert did lower the music, now a quiet murmur and much more manageable in Ferdinand’s opinion. Calling it a victory, Ferdinand crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

In the morning, Ferdinand noticed he had one unread text. 

Hubert: But also because I can’t stop thinking of you.

———

This was driving Ferdinand crazy. Hubert would only attempt advances with him late at night, and when Ferdinand tried to do anything face to face, Hubert would instantly build that wall back up! What was he supposed to do, make Hubert a mixtape? Because clearly his incredibly not so subtle hints weren’t working.

It was all incredibly frustrating, maybe even frustrating enough to cry. Ferdinand sat on his couch continuing to weigh his options, but also think about every interaction the two have ever had. Had he been too pushy? Was Hubert even into men? He always seemed so friendly with that small blonde that came to visit every few weeks, maybe they were together. 

It was embarrassing to get this upset about a silly crush, and yet, a tear rolled down his cheek. Ferdinand sniffled and quickly fanned his face. He took a sip of tea to calm his nerves, except it did not help. He sat on is couch and tried to absorb the music he was listening to.

Strings and a harp began to play.

_And there was a booming above you,  
_ _that night black airplanes flew over the sea._

Involuntarily, Ferdinand began to cry harder. Though the lyrics of “Only Skin” didn’t relate to Ferdinand’s feelings, he couldn’t help but feel emotional. The build of the lyrics and melody becomes so mournful after a moment of hopefulness that it always got him whenever he listened to it.

There was a knock on the door.

“Ferdinand.”

It was Hubert. He knocked again.

“You’ve been listening to ‘Ys’ for the past half hour and I can hear you crying through the wall,” he commented in front of the door. He cleared his throat and spoke again, this time sounding slightly embarrassed, “I know it’s not my place to check in on you, but to hear you cry like that makes me feel awful.”

_Scrape your knee: it is only skin.  
_ _Makes the sound of violins._

“May I come in?”

Ferdinand sniffled again and quickly wiped his face as he walked to the door. He knew he looked like a child right now, but he did in fact want to see Hubert.

When he opened the door, Hubert looked concerned. 

“Do you wish to be alone?” he asked, just above a whisper.

“No, come in.”

_Until the night is over, hold on,  
_ _hold on;  
_ _hold your horses back from the fickle dawn._

Ferdinand led him to the couch and the two sat. He was so nervous that another tear threatened to spill. The two looked at each other, Hubert clearly forcing himself to only look at Ferdinand.

“Are you thirsty, do you want some water?” Ferdinand said, voice watery.

“I should be taking care of you, I was the one who barged in.” He put his hand of Ferdinand’s thigh. “Tell me, what’s wrong?”

Ferdinand put his hand on top of Hubert’s. “Will you not judge me for what I’m about to tell you?”

Their faces were closer now, slowly inching towards each other without realizing.

Hubert wet his lips and nodded.

“I believe I have feelings for you,” Ferdinand admitted.

After a beat, Hubert leaned in and their lips met. Ferdinand’s mind screaming for him to move, but his body refused.

Hubert pulled away from the kiss after a moment. “As do I,” he whispered.

As soon as it was said, now it was the Ferdinand’s turn to lean in. 

_Are you mine?  
_ _My heart?_

The two began to kiss deeper, unsaid words flowing from each other, said only in action. Hands began to tangle in hair and Ferdinand began to feel a familiar sensation in the pool of his gut.

They paused for a moment to look at each other. Hubert’s thumb wiped away a stray tear on Ferdinand’s cheek.

The music transitioned from one song to the next. Harp plucking in a rhythm that interwove itself throughout the whole song. 

“Are you ok with this?” Ferdinand asked, quiet and unsure.  


“Yes.”

They dove back in, exactly where they left off. Hands began to wonder as shirts started to get thrown in different directions.

Hubert ran his hands down Ferdinand’s chest, taking in as much as he could. Ferdinand shivered, half from Hubert’s trailing, rough fingers, and half from anticipation.

Hastily, Hubert got off the couch and got on his knees and pawed at the zipper of Ferdinand’s pants.

“Can I?” he asked.

Ferdinand nodded, as he lifted his hips to pull down his pants.

Hubert attempted to help, moving from zipper to the waist of his pants, pulling them halfway down Ferdinand’s thighs. Ferdinand couldn’t help but gasp at the cold air hitting his already hard cock.

“I’ve been waiting for this for weeks,” Hubert whispered, pausing to look up at Ferdinand while on his knees. 

Ferdinand took a moment to look at Hubert. All his bite from their original meeting was gone. He almost looked nervous, a light blush in his cheeks, not exactly sure what to do.

Ferdinand imagined a lot about what Hubert would be like intimately, but somebody willing yet nervous? He would have never guessed.

Without a word, he made eye contact with the man on the floor and nodded.

Still maintaining eye contact, Hubert licked a long stripe across Ferdinand’s cock. 

Ferdinand gasped and bit his lip, attempting to keep quiet while Hubert smiled to himself.

Once the fear dissipated, things became easier. 

Ferdinand wrapped his hand into Hubert’s hair, while Hubert attempted to elegantly put his lips around Ferdinand. He began to suck and lick, as Ferdinand grew more and more noisy.

Ferdinand could barely focus on Hubert but he forced himself. He looked wonderful. Lips puffy and cheeks flushed, seeing the usually so prickly man looking absolutely debauched made Ferdinand feel like he was hearing a secret that he must take to his grave. However, he couldn’t help but wish to hear this secret every day.

Hubert let his scarred hands play with the base of Ferdinand’s penis and balls, feather touches and squeezes making Ferdinand feel like he was on fire.

“You’re doing so good, so well,” Ferdinand breathed out, voice strained. 

Without even realizing it, Ferdinand’s hips were beginning to twitch, bucking his cock deeper into Hubert’s mouth.

From what Ferdinand could see, Hubert was enjoying himself, too. At some point, Hubert must have unbuttoned his on pants and pulled them down. Precome was beading at the tip. At that very moment of realization, Hubert removed one hand from the base to stroke himself while still sucking Ferdinand off. He effortlessly rubbed the come over his head and length while he continued to please Ferdinand. 

Hubert’s own touch lit a fire in both of them. Ferdinand let out a groan at the sight while Hubert’s rhythm stuttered for a moment. 

“Flames, Hubert,” Ferdinand commented, “you won’t let me lift a finger.” The heat in his gut was becoming stronger, and Ferdinand knew he was close.

Hubert looked up at Ferdinand again, chuckle vibrating through his throat. The sensation went straight to his dick. 

Hubert was beginning to get sloppy, the more he thrusted into his palm, the more erratic his sucking became. Ferdinand gripped at his scalp tighter. Neither of them would last much longer.

“I’m, I’m close.” Ferdinand announced, desperately trying to keep his voice down.

Hubert hummed in agreement, doubling down and attempting to get as close to the base of Ferdinand’s as possible. Ferdinand couldn’t help by snap his hips faster and faster.

“Hubert—“ he warned.

Hubert squeezed the base of Ferdinand’s cock and flicked his tongue one final time. 

Ferdinand let out a whine as he came, Hubert following close after quietly, come splattering on both their pants and the couch. Hubert slowly pulled off and rubbed his jaw, spit dribbling down the side of his mouth. 

Ferdinand unraveled his hands from Hubert’s hair and offered his hand and to pull Hubert up onto the couch.

“Let me get a towel,” Ferdinand said, finally ridding himself of his pants. Hubert followed suit and took off his, but waited in the living room.

While in the bathroom, running water over a washcloth, Ferdinand realized the album he was crying to has long since been done and has gone to the next.

Ferdinand hobbled back to the couch where Hubert was waiting for him, looking utterly exhausted. Gently, he wiped down the spit on his cheek and then took care of his thighs and crotch.

He leaned in to kiss Hubert one more time, tasting himself on the other’s lips.

“Is this ok?” Ferdinand asks dumbly.

“What is, us having sex or making out to a song about an aborted baby?”

Ferdinand laughed, not expecting that response. Though his eyes were half closed in humor, he could see Hubert smiling at Ferdinand’s laugh.

“Both, I think I’m talking about both,” he replied after he calmed himself down.

Hubert hummed as if in thought. “Good, because I’m ok with both, too.”

The two shifted on the couch, getting comfortable and listened to swelling tribute through the speakers, Ferdinand quietly singing along.

_When it was dark  
_ _I called  
_ _And you came  
_ _When it was dark  
_ _I saw shapes  
_ _When I see stars  
_ _I feel your hand_  
_And I see stars  
_ _And I reel again._

**Author's Note:**

> ok I originally made a joke about how hubert and ferdie would fuck to jonew and then I wrote a whole fic and I'm so so sorry that I just had like 2k of music circle jerk of shit I listen to. and before any of you ask why hubert would even willingly listen to glass beach...I feel like he'd do it simply to make fun of it. also I can't help but feel like hubie and edelgard would bond listening to hop along together.
> 
> albums/music mentioned:  
> [colin stetson - new history warefare vol. 3: to see more light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFPF-Z3ANBw)  
> [glass beach - the first glass beach album](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxoDHXRpENo)  
> [hop along - painted shut](https://youtu.be/9gTRzFmwy-8)  
> [ tune yards - who kill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-G2kGTQ2fA&list=PLierzdXmILbw-CGQaXOqm18r3fPoRztmy)  
> [ goodspeed you black emperor - lift your skinny fists like antennas to heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hu0kGvKujCg)  
> [ silver mt. zion - he has left us alone but shafts of light sometimes grace the corner of our room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dNPd8F0pOc) (christ, that's a mouthful.)  
> [ joanna newsom - ys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJ1yFhjRnNc)  
> [ joanna newsom - have one on me](https://youtu.be/yi0_jBHObqs) (song specifically mentioned is baby birch)
> 
> please feel free to call me pretentious on my [ twitter](twitter.com/vicunad) or witness my behind the scenes horny meltdown while I wrote the sex scene on my[nsfw account](twitter.com/nsfwgoblin)! (it's locked but I'm willing to accept anybody as long as you're not a bot/minor.)  
> I have....so many more music opinions for these two so like if you need to know more...just ask...


End file.
